Closed Wounds
by sorrowful smiles
Summary: Paige is just an eighten year old girl, but she has extroardinary healing powers. What happens when Goku comes in, needing to be healed? Will she heal him? Or will he die?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: PAIGE, HEALER.

Birds chirped and the long green grass rustled in the gentle breeze. The blue sky was cloudless and seemed to never end. Beautiful daisies and sunflowers grew in a field on the outskirts of a small town.

The narrow cobble-stoned streets were packed with people. A small marketplace was just as crowded as the streets and little shops lined the street. Sweet aromas wafted through the air from the Bakery in the marketplace. At the edge of the marketplace, a large purple tent stood.

The tent was filled with rows and rows of people, most of which were filled with injured or sick people. The purple fabric blew in the wind and nurses bustled about, helping anyone who needed it.

At the far end of the tent, there was a a wall of black fabric that lead to a different part of the tent. A young girl sat in a wooden chair behind a small coffee table. She sipped on green tea and nibbled on an Oreo. A nurse pushed the fabric aside and rushed in.

She grabbed the girl's arm and tugged on it, "Please, come quick. A young man just came in and he has major injuries."

The girl pulled away from the nurse, "Okay, you don't need to pull me." She became more serious, "Put some bandages on his wounds, and put a cold clothe on his forehead. I'll be there soon." The nurse raced off to the drawer that carried all the medical supplies.

Pushing the black fabric away, the girl walked calmly out from her little area. She saw a boy lying on a bed, covered in blood. He had chestnut brown hair and golden eyes that were currently had a glazed look in them. Around him were three people. Two of them seemed to care deeply about the boy, but the other one just stood there.

The boy had deep gashes in his arm and shoulder and he winced when the nurses dabbed his wounds and put a cloth on his head. The girl pulled a chair beside the bed the boy lay on, "You're his friends, right?" The two "caring" ones nodded, "Please wait outside. He'll be fine, trust me." She smiled.

A man in his early twenties with green eyes spoke, "Please take care of Goku, miss." He ushered the two others outside without another glance.

She nodded and closed her eyes._ Goku, huh?_ She thought as she concentrated on picturing his wounds in her mind, _Isn't that the name of the monkey king or something?_ Her hands glowed a pale purple and she placed her hands over his two gashes. He flinched a bit and squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

The purple glow around her hands grew larger and sooned enveloped the boy's arm and shoulder. Slowly, the bleeding stopped and the boy's breaths became less raspy. It seemed as if an invisible hand was sowing his wounds back together. The gashes healed after a few minutes and it was like he never had them. His eyes were closed and his chest was moving up and down in a rhythm, showing he was asleep. The girl sighed as she opened her eyes and the purple around the boy and her hands disappeared.

A nurse placed a clean blanket over him and placed a cool cloth on his forehead. The boy slept quietly and didn't move.

The girl stood up, walked towards the front entrance and swept the tent door aside. The three men turned their heads towards her when they heard her come out.

A man with crimson hair and red eyes was the one that looked the most concerned, "Is monkey-boy alright?"

She nodded, "Yep. He's fine. He just needs to sleep for a few days, that's all. You can stay in my village if you'd like."

The green eyed man spoke, "Thank you for your hospitality. If it isn't too much trouble, we'd like to stay with Goku."

The non-caring one snorted, "Speak for yourself." He walked away, I'm going to get some more smokes." He was headed towards the marketplace.

"You can stay in the tent. There's plenty of room." She pointed at it, "There's food, too."

The red haired one seemed happier. He put his arm around the girl's shoulders, "Will you be sleeping in the tent too, beautiful?"

She calmly took his arm off her shoulders, "I'm flattered that you want to flirt with _me_, but I think I'm a little too young to be doing these things, besides, I don't sleep in the tent."

Gojyo gaped at her and Sanzo wacked him in the head with a fan, "You idiot! We're not here to flirt, we're here to get Goku better!"

"Hey! You stupid priest! Don't whack me in the head when I'm trying to get a girl!" Gojyo retorted.

Sanzo took out his gun and shot a bullet up in the air, "Silence!" Gojyo wimpered as he hid behind Hakkai.

"Please excuse my friends. Deep inside them, they're very grateful for what you did for Goku." Hakkai apologized and smiled, "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"Paige…what's yours?"

Hakkai pointed at Gojyo, "This is Gojyo." He pointed at Sanzo, "This is Sanzo and the one you healed, is Goku." He smiled again. Paige smiled back, turned around and headed back to the tent.

When she was halfway through the entrance, she turned around, "You can come in, ya know." She went in fully, leaving them outside.

Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo rushed in after her. They sat down around a coffee table and Sanzo pulled out a newspaper. Gojyo sighed and pulled out a wallet.

"Hey, Hakkai? Wanna go and get something to eat? I'm starving."

Hakkai stood up, "Sure. I'm a bit hungry too. Would you like to come, Sanzo?"

"When hell freezes over. And last time I checked, it wasn't." He went back to his newspaper.

"I'll take that as a "no"." Gojyo and Hakkai started leaving. Gojyo turned around, "Are you sure, priesty?"

Sanzo took out his gun and pointed it at Gojyo, "Leave. Now."

Gojyo ran out and Hakkai laughed.

When they left, Sanzo rolled up his newspaper, stood up and walked up to a nurse, "Where's that girl that heals?"

"Oh. You mean Paige? She's in that back room." She pointed to a room separated with blue fabric, "I don't think you should bug her though. She's very busy during the day. See her at night if you can wait." She went off to someone who called.

Sanzo sighed and sat back down, becoming enveloped in his newspaper once again.

Sorry it's so short and all, but I was running out od time to type it out and stuff. I hope you guys like it and sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. I personally like it and if I get at least one review, I'll update and if I don't then I'll still update. Maybe:) Well, please review when you finish reading it and I'll update next week. If you think that Hakkai or Paige are falling in love with each other, think again. They're not. Poop. Well c ya.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Paige leaned back in her chair, sipping tea. She let her long black hair dangle loosely over her shoulders and in her face. She didn't care, it was nighttime and all was silent. Paige sighed when her tent flap was being opened. It was dark and she couldn't see who it was. Her icy blue eyes studied the figure that just came in. She placed her tea on the table and stood up, blue eyes never leaving the person… or thing.

"I'm not going to hurt you, stupid girl." Sanzo's harsh voice echoed through the silent room, "Calm down."

Paige sighed and sat back down, "Are you here to talk about your friend?"

"No." He grabbed a chair and sat down in front of Paige, "How did you heal Goku like that? He doesn't even have a scratch on his little monkey body."

She giggled, "I guess you could say that I have…special abilities." She held up her right hand, "I have some sort of magic and it allows me to heal any disease, any wound. I can even make a virus go away."

Sanzo glared at her with his cold violet eyes, "Are you a demon then? Where are your power limiters?"

She looked down at the floor, "I'm-I'm a half-breed. I got these _powers_ from my mother. She died giving birth to me."

"Oh. That pervert kappa will be more then happy to hear that there's another half-breed around." Sanzo said, disgust filling his voice.

"Um…please don't tell him. I don't want people flirting with me." She laughed and smiled pleadingly.

"I won't. I don't want to hear his stupid pick-up lines anymore than you do. Goodnight." He left.

_Good._ She thought, _I don't have to worry then._ Paige sat down and closed her eyes, _I've never had to use so much of my powers on one person before. It was like his body was rejecting it. Weird. I wonder how he got those deep gashes?_ She slowly drifted off into sleep.

The morning sun lit up her tiny office as a nurse flung the curtains open, "Miss. Paige. It' ten o' clock." She left an orange on her desk, "A group of people came in. They have the flu." She bowed and left.

"Oh. Great." She took a bite of her orange as she poked her head out of the curtains, "I'm getting changed, so make sure **no one** comes in." She shouted at one nurse who nodded.

Paige closed the flap and tied the two curtains tightly together._ There. Now, what should I where?_ She thought as she went through a little closet in her office full of spare clothes. She ended up picking a pink sweater, black jeans and black boots. She braided her hair in one thin, long braid and put eyeliner on. She looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked fine. Paige gave her reflection a thumbs-up and left her office.

She saw that the Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai were still sleeping. Paige smiled at them, "You won't be sleeping for much longer, I've got patients." She looked at Goku carefully._ He's cute._ She thought and smiled, "Hey, Amori. Where are the "sick" people?"

Amori came bustling through the front of the tent. She was a nurse. Her long blond hair was tied up in a ponytail and her hazel eyes looked frantic, "They're out there and they're hyper little buggers. Go take care of them, please." Amori was also Paige's friend.

"Hyper? What, are they kids?" She looked outside and saw sick little children running around and giving the nurses a run for their money.

"Good. Now that you see what I'm talking about, go get 'em." Amori left.

Paige took a deep breath and ran out the front of the tent, putting on a big smile, "Hi, kids!" She said cheerfully, "How's everyone doing?"

They all looked at her, noses running and a few of them were coughing, "Not so good, lady." One of the older ones said, sniffing, "Please heal us."

"Alright, alright. Come inside the tent and sit on a bed. You'll be better in no time." She smiled. The group of adolescents raced inside.

Amori came outside, "You have a way with kids, you know that, Pai?"

Paige smiled and laughed, "Really? Maybe it's because I don't call them little buggers or brats."

Amori giggled, "Just come inside. I think they're waking up everyone in the tent." Her and Paige walked inside.

Paige wiped her hands together when she finished the last child. He jumped up and hugged her.

"Thanks, miss." He sniffed.

Paige looked at him strangely when he took his arms away, "What's wrong, little guy?"

"You're taboo. My mama says that they're bad people and that I should stay away from them." He wiped his hands on his t-shirt, "I need to wash my hands. Buh-bye red-head." His friends came and they left, laughing at his remark.

Her eyes filled with tears. _How did he know?_ She thought as tears silently rolled down her cheeks, _No one knows I'm a half-breed, except for Amori._ She wiped her eyes and leaped off the bed. Paige saw the boy at the sink, scrubbing his hands. She walked over to him and grabbed his arm. He looked at her and yelped.

"Don't touch me, red-head." He pulled his arm out of her grip.

"How'd you know I am a half-breed?" She hissed, "Tell me…or I'll rub my hands on your face." She threatened.

The little boy began to cry and shout, "Mama! Mama! I want my mama!"

Amori came rushing over, "What's wrong? What did you do, Paige?" She picked up the boy, "Shhh. Everything will be fine. Calm down."

"I didn't do anything." She protested, "_He_ was the one that did something."

She put him down, "I'm going to go get his mom, I'll be right back." She hurried outside.

"You're in trouble now, red-head." The boy sneered, "My mama's going to smell you and she's going to tell everyone you're a red-head taboo freak." He skipped over to his mom when he saw her.

Paige felt tears stinging her eyes again. She wiped them away. Paige bent down and put her head in her knees. She sobbed softly in the corner by the sink and muttered to herself, "Everyone's going to know. They'll run me out of town. No one will want to be healed anymore. I'll have nowhere to go……" She sobbed.

Authoress Notes: Sorry it's so short, butI only have so much time to do this in. ) I think the ending is kinda sad. Wah. And there, I put s description of Paige in. I like her friend, Amori. I will update soon and thanks for the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_"What? Taboo?"_

_"What a freak."_

_"Don't go near her, honey. She'll make you sick."_

_"I can't believe I let **her** heal me."_

_"She doesn't deserve to live in this town."_

_"Yeah. Let's kick her out."_

Their words brought pain to her every time she replayed them in her head. Paige let the tears run down her face; she found it calmed her down. She leaned against a tree in the forest, thinking about what happened yesterday.

_"Mama, mama!" The little boy jumped into her arms, "That healing lady is a half-ie."_

_"Don't go near her, sweetie. She's evil, that one. Let's go before she makes us sick." They left, as did everyone else._

_Amori came up to her and rubbed her back, "It's alright; they won't run you out of town, Paige. You've done so much for them."_

_Yeah right, Amori._ She sighed and wiped the tears from her blue eyes. _Maybe I should just go with being taboo and not care what anyone thinks. _She took out one contact, revealing a crimson eye. _Maybe, just maybe…_

_Paige noticed that Gojyo, Goku, Sanzo and Hakkai were still sleeping. She smiled as the tears came pouring down her cheeks once again. Amori was sitting beside her, humming. Paige had already told her that she didn't want to talk, talking only made goodbyes harder than they already were. Paige was already told by the village Chief to leave before sunset. She just nodded and went to pack._

_"Are you mad at me, Pai?" Amori whispered._

_"No. I know why you can't come. I know you would, but you can't. You have your boyfriend and a house and a job. I don't expect you to leave all that for me."_

_Amori had tears in her hazel eyes, "I know. I really would go with you, but I can't. I'm glad you're not mad at me, though." She walked over to Paige and hugged her, "I **will** miss you. I always will. And maybe one day you can come back to visit, right?" She was choking on her sobs now, "R-right, ri-right?"_

_"Yes. I will come back to visit. One day. But now, I have to go. It's almost sunset." She grabbed her suitcase, put her wallet in her pocket and left. Amori cried and cried._

Paige sat up and forced herself to stop crying, "This isn't going to get me anywhere." She stood up, dusted herself off and stomped away on a dirt road, "I'll hitch-hike to the next village. Someone is bound to help a poor defenseless little girl like me." She smiled, despite the tears which were already back in her crimson eyes. She had taken out the contacts.

Only a few stars revealed themselves through the clouds. The moon shone dimly upon the earth. Paige had a flashlight and was reading a book. No one had come down that dirt road all day. She was tempted to walk to the next village, but that would take her days and she preferred a ride. Like Kanzeon Botatsu had answered her prayers, a jeep came riding down the road. Paige stuck out her thumb, smiling in side.

_Good god. Finally someone's come. Yay._ She stopped dead when she saw who was in the jeep. Gojyo, Hakkai, Sanzo and Goku. She frowned, _I don't want a ride with them. Ah. I better put my contacts in._ She put them in hastily. Her eyes were blue, but stinging when she was done. Paige stuck her thumb out farther, _Well, they're my best shot, right?_

The jeep came to a stop. Hakkai smiled, "Hello again. What are you doing out here…oh-it seems I have forgotten your name. Sorry."

Paige smiled, "It's Paige and don't worry about it."

Goku stood up in the jeep, "Hey! Paige! That's a nice name. Thnaks for healin' me. You did an awesome job." He smiled.

Gojyo pushed him back down, "Get down, monkey. You're blocking my view of this lovely lady."

"I'm sure she doesn't want you flirting with her, pervert!" He retorted.

"Oh yeah. I bet she does!" Gojyo answered back, whacking him in the head.

Sanzo took out his gun and fired it into the sky, "Shut up, both of you!" They sat down, glaring at eachother.

Hakkai laughed, "Don't mind them, they're just immature."

Paige laughed, "I can see that."

"What do you want? We have to get to the next village be-"

Sanzo was interrupted by Paige, "Really? You're going to the next village? That's great." She exclaimed. Her eyes lit up with something other than tears. Happiness.

"Why?" Hakkai asked, "Do you need a ride?"

"Um-er-sort of." She mumbled.

Gojyo patted the seat beside him, "There's always room for one more, Hakkai."

Sanzo wapped him in the head with his fan, "She does **not** want to sit beside you."

Gojyo crossed his arms, "Why don't we ask her?"

Gojyo stared at her, "So, do you want to sit beside me? Or monkey-boy?"

She answered quickly, "Goku."

He looked away from her, "Fine."

Hakkai laughed, "You sound like a spoiled kid who didn't get there way, Gojyo." He turned to face Paige, "You can come in. Sit beside Goku."

"Okay. And thank you **so **much."

"No problem." Goku said cheerfully, "Just avoid Gojyo and you'll be fine."

Paige laughed, "Will do." She climbed in and sat down.

"You guys are making me sound like the villain." Gojyo said.

Goku laughed, "Maybe if you weren't such a perv, then we wouldn't have ta say that stuff. Hakkai, start up the stupid dragon."

"Dragon?" Paige questioned.

Hakkai turned around, "Yeah. Hakurryu can turn into a Jeep." He smiled.

"Oh."

Authoress Notes: Happy Birthday to me! It's my Birthday today (May 8th) It's also on Mother's Day. That's cool. Well, anyways. Thanks for the reviews and I'll update soon. Buh bye.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Paige slowly opened her eyes and adjusted to the light. She looked around, yawned and rubbed her eyes. _Where am I?_ She thought as she got out of the soft bed she was lying in. Paige looked around for Hakkai or any of the other people who were in the jeep. _Where's they go? Did they just leave me in an inn? Wait! What if they didn't pay for me and I have to pay later! I don't have that kind of money!_ She panicked and paced around the room frantically.

"If they left me here, I'll kill them!" She yelled, her fist raised at the ceiling, "They'll regret leaving me, Paige, here! MWA HA HA!" She charged at the door, grabbed the knob and flung the door open.

"Ouch!" A voice said as the door collided with its face.

"AH! Sorry!" She apologized and looked to see who she hit on her outburst.

"It's cool." Goku rubbed his nose and got up from the ground.

_Phew. _She thought, _I thought I hit Sanzo or something. What a relief._

"What were ya doin' swingin' th' dorr open like that anyways?" Goku asked, still rubbing his sore nose.

Paige snapped out of her train of thoughts, "Oh. I was just…" She paused to make up an excuse, "…really hungry, that's all. Really hungry. I wanted break-WAIT!"

Goku stumbled back, shocked at her yelling, "W-what's wait?"

"What time is it?"

"Hm…" He looked around for a clock, "When I woke up it was 'bout eight. We don't get a lot of sleep with Sanzo around. He likes ta wake us up early so we can get goin'."

Paige sighed, "Good. Then I'm going to go get something to eat. Did you eat already?"

He shook his head, "Nu-uh. Can I come with you?"

"Uh…sure, I guess. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Nope." Goku grabbed her wrist, "Let's go! I'm starved!"

At a table in the far corner were Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo. Sanzo was reading a newspaper, Hakkai was sipping tea and Gojyo was looking at the waitress with hungry eyes. (If you catch my drift. Ha ha)

Goku steered Paige in the direction of their table and sat her down beside him. They all looked at her when she sat down and she blushed from all the eyes.

"Goku, what is _she_ doing here?" Sanzo asked, obviously annoyed.

Gojyo slid over and put his arm around her shoulder, "Sanzo, she can stay. It's nice to have the company of a pretty lady."

THWAK!

"Hey! Why'd ya slap me?" Gojyo asked as he rubbed his stinging cheek.

"You know, you should really ask if someone wants to be flirted with by a pervert." Paige said angrily as she got up and sat on the other side of Goku, away from Gojyo.

Hakkai laughed, "You're probably the first woman I've seen that doesn't like getting flirted with by Gojyo, Paige."

Goku laughed at Hakkai's comment and what Paige did to Gojyo, "Yeah. Good job, slappin' that stupid kappa."

"Hey, who ya callin' a kappa, you small-brained monkey!" Gojyo retorted.

"Small-brained monkey! You pervert, at least I **have** a brain!" Goku yelled back.

Sanzo gritted his teeth and took out a paper fan, "Shut up!" He whacked them both over the head and they wimpered.

Paige giggled, "Ha ha, good job, Mr. Priesty." She gave him a thumbs up.

Hakkai smiled, "I believe the buffet is open now. Goku, you may go eat."

Both Paige and Goku shot up, out of their seats and said in unison, "Buffet! MINE!" They both shot I'm-going-to-beat-you glances at each other and ran to the buffet on the other side of the room.

Authoress Notes: Whoa. I haven't updated in a very long time. Sorry about that. I hope you forgive me. Ha ha. Well, thanks for the reviews and all. It makes me feel all warm inside knowing that people read my fanfic. -sniffs-

cough cough- Ah yes, I shall update next week-ish, or maybe even later today, if I feel like it and all...WAIT! If i do update today, you shall have to review both chapters. MWA HA HA.

Sanzo: Greedy bitch.

Me: -le gasp- What? -cries-

Hakkai: -pats sorrowful smiles on back- It's okay, he didn't mean it.

Me: Really? -sniffs-

Sanzo: Of course I did.

Well...anyways, I just had to do that. -ahem- And no, I just want you to review so I know you read both chapters, not just one of 'em. Well, I guess you don't have to review both, if you don't want to, or if you're too lazy. Heh heh. Like me. Joking, joking.


	5. Chapter 5

Authoress Notes: Yay! It's Summer Vacation. Yes, it gets capital letters. It's special. MWA HA HA! -cough- Well, I'll be updating every three days to every week cuz I have nothing better to do. Whoop, whoop. Nothing better to do means that I have no homework or other school-ness. Well, thanks for the reviews, and the story will pick up in the next chapter, trust me. And also excuse any OOC-ness, if there is any. -shifty eyes- And the updating thingy goes for my other story too. Hee hee. -smiles- -sings-Summer vaca, summer vaca, Oh, summer vaca! -ahem- Enjoy!

CHAPTER 5

Paige stood up and opened the window a smidge. She sat back down and watched the Sanzo party play mah-jongg.

Goku sighed after his tenth time losing, "I'm tired of losin' dammit! Let me win for a change!"

"No way, monkey." Gojyo laughed, "It's not our problem you suck ass."

Goku glared at him, "Suck ass? What the hell! I don't see **you** winning any games either, pervert-kappa!"

Gojyo glared back at him, "Shut up, chimp-boy! I've at least got some talent at this game!"

Sanzo's eye twitched, "Both of you are talent less morons, so shut up!" He whacked them with is fan.

Gojyo rubbed his head, "Ow! That was harder than usual, Sanzo. What's the deal?"

"This girl **and** your consistent arguing is giving me a headache." He said, massaging his temples.

Paige put her hands on her hips, "Hey, what the hell did I do, priesty? I'm just watching the game, idiot!"

Sanzo glared icily at her, "You just being here is annoying!"

"I haven't done anything!" She yelled.

Gojyo slid his arm around her waist (A/N: How'd he get there so fast?), "Yeah, Sanzo, she hasn't done anything…_yet_."

Paige realized what he was thinking and slaped his arm away, "What the hell is your problem? Can't you get it through your thick skull that I **do not** want to sleep with you!"

Goku and Hakkai laughed, "Yes, Gojyo, I think you should give it a rest." Hakkai said with another laugh.

"You'll just end up killin' yourself." Goku added, smiling.

"Not that it would matter." Sanzo muttered, obviously annoyed.

Paige walked towards the Games Room entrance/exit, "Goodnight. I can't stand to be around _him_." She pointed at Gojyo, "Or _him_." She pointed at Sanzo. Looking over her shoulder just before she left, she added quickly, "Oh, thanks for letting me watch you play mah-jongg." Paige smiled and left the room.

"Good goin', Gojyo." Goku said, glaring at him, "Now Paige left."

"Hey, it wasn't just my fault! Sanzo did it too." Gojyo retorted, pointing at Sanzo.

Sanzo took out his gun and rested it on his lap, "Stop acting like babies, or I'll have to shoot you."

Hakkai sighed, "Now everyone, just calm down please. Goku, why don't you get Paige?"

Goku's eyes lit up, "Okay, okay. I'll be right back. Don't leave!" he raced out of the room, smiling.

"Boy, don't you know how to cheer him up." Gojyo said dully, sitting down on a chair.

Hakkai nodded.

Sanzo sighed, "At least he's gone."

"Why'd you send monkey to get her back here anyways, Hakkai?" Gojyo asked.

"There's something Sanzo and I would like to ask her." He smiled.

"Leave me out of it." Sanzo said dryly, wiping a piece of dirt from his gun.

"So, what do you wanna ask her?" Gojyo leaned in closer to the table.

"Something." Hakkai answered, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Goku ran in, pulling Paige by the wrist, "I got her, I got her!" He said cheerfully.

Gojyo walked over to Goku and ruffled Goku's hair, "Good job, monkey."

"I'm** not** a monkey!" Goku said angrily, whacking Gojyo's hand away.

Paige glared at Gojyo and then faced Hakkai, "What do you want?"

Hakkai smiled, "Sanzo and I want to ask you something, Paige."

"What?" She glanced at Sanzo.

"Yeah, what, Hakkai, what?" Goku said brightly.

"Paige…" Hakkai began, lowering his voice to a whisper, "How would you like to come with us to the west?"

Gojyo, Paige and Goku stared at Hakkai, mouths agape. Paige raised an eyebrow, "Go west with you? Why _are_ you going west anyways?"

"Ta stop Gyumaoh from gettin' resurrected." Goku said, smiling at Paige.

"Uh…" Paige shifted her eyes from left to right, up and down and finally looked at Hakkai, "…sure, I have nothin' better to do."

Gojyo "whooped" and Goku grinned broadly. Hakkai smiled and Sanzo looked disappointed.

"Wait." Paige said, "On two conditions."

"What?" Sanzo said grumpily.

"One: Gojyo does **not** flirt with me," Gojyo pouted, "and two: I don't have to sit beside Gojyo in the jeep." She tacked the conditions off on her fingers.

Hakkai nodded, "Those are reasonable."

Gojyo sniffed, "But-but-"

"Grovel and I'll kill you." Sanzo glared at Gojyo.

Hakkai wiped his hands together, "Now that that's settled, shall we get a good nights rest and leave in the morning?"

"Yeah…uh…good night then." Paige waved and left the room.

Gojyo grabbed Goku's arm and dragged him out of the room, "Let's go, monkey, we have to share a room."

"But I don't wanna!" Goku whined, "You always draw on me!"

"I won't tonight then, okay?"

"I don't believe you, perverted kappa."

Gojyo dropped Goku's arm, "Stupid monkey, what's not to believe?"

Goku glared at him, "Everything! You said you weren't goin' ta draw on me the last three times and you _did_."

"Well, then don't snore so loud, monkey-boy!"

"I don't snore, kappa-man!"

"You do."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Ya-huh."

"Nu-uh."

And thus. There consistent arguing continues far into the night and they fall asleep in the hallway before a maid steps on them and gets her foot tangled in Gojyo's "antennas." Actually, they argue for a few more minutes until Sanzo comes out and whacks them with his fan.

Authoress Notes: -cough- That was...odd. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I just haven't had _inspiration_. Oh ho ho. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and I shall update in a week. BWA HA HA!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Paige groaned and sat up in her bed, rubbing her tired eyes. She looked at her alarm clock and saw it was only eight in the morning. She sighed and got out of bed, yawning. Paige grabbed a pink shirt with a black cat on it and a pair of light blue jeans. She walked slowly into the bathroom and shut the door with another yawn. Paige brushed her hair and washed her face, hoping that would wake her up a little, which it did. She left the bathroom, grabbed her bag, put a sweater on and left the room, closing the door behind her. _Okay, I have to meet Hakkai and them in the dining room. That would be easy if I actually **knew** where the dining room was. _She thought as she walked down a flight of stairs.

Paige asked someone where the dining room was, thanked them after they told her and went off to the dining room. She walked down a hall, down another flight of stairs and saw a sign that had "Dining Room this way" on it. She went in the direction the sign pointed to and (eventually) found herself in front of two dark green doors. She sighed and muttered, "And Paige has yet another obstacle to conquer."

She pushed the door open and saw Goku, Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai sitting down, drinking tea or beer (Gojyo). Goku noticed Paige and waved at her. She waved back and walked over to the table, sitting down beside Goku.

"Good morning." Paige said brightly.

"G'mornin'." Goku said just as brightly.

Hakkai smiled at her, Sanzo ignored her and Gojyo frowned at her.

"What's their problem?" Paige asked Goku, pointing at Gojyo and Sanzo.

"Sanzo's just bein' Sanzo and Gojyo's got a hangover." He said, smiling.

"Fascinating…" Paige glanced at Gojyo who was resting his head on the table.

"Well, Paige, what would you like?" Hakkai asked her, sliding a menu over to her.

Paige studied the menu, "I can pay for myself, ya know."

"We don't mind, Paige. Sanzo's got a ton of money." Goku said.

"I mind." Sanzo said bluntly.

Paige glared at him, "Whatever, priesty." She looked back to Hakkai, "I think I'll have ramen."

"Ramen? All right." Hakkai waved over a waitress and told her what they were having. She smiled and went off towards the kitchen.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Hakkai asked Paige.

"Yep."

"I didn't." Goku said, pouting, "Stupid Gojyo drew on my face."

Gojyo raised his head from the table and looked at Goku, "Be quiet, chimpy, my head hurts."

"It's your fault for getting' so drunk." Goku pointed out angrily, "An' don't call me "chimpy.""

"Shhh…" Gojyo said, putting his head back on the table.

"Both of you shut up so I don't have to hear any more of Gojyo's whining." Sanzo said grumpily, looking over his newspaper.

Goku glared at Gojyo and then frowned, stomach grumbling, "I'm hungry, Hakkai, when's the food goin' ta get here?"

Hakkai smiled, "Soon."

The same waitress who took their orders came with two trays of food. She put three plates in front of Goku and placed just one plate in front of everyone else. Hakkai thanked her, as did Goku and Paige.

"Speak of the devil." Hakkai said as he put rice on his spoon.

Goku shoveled hash browns and bacon into his mouth and nodded, mouth too full to talk.

When they finished, Sanzo folded up his newspaper, "We're going now." Gojyo was moving out of the table at the speed of a sloth, "Hurry up, genius."

Gojyo grumbled something not in english and Goku pushed him out. Hakkai took Paige's bah for her, much to her dislike, and Sanzo paid at the front counter. They headed out to the parking lot and Hakurryu turned into the green jeep.

Authoress Notes: Well, I think I updated fairly quickly, considering I usually don't update that fast. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I did, I guess. Oh, please tell me f there's any OOC-ness, and I'll change it, if I can. But, I think I'v done a pretty good job with their personalitys, if I do say so myself. -ahem- Well, thanks for the review(s) and bye bye!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"I said to get me another **beer**, monkey!" Gojyo yelled, standing up.

"Get it yourself, ya stupid cockroach!" Goku replied, standing up as well.

Paige gritted her teeth and plugged her ears. _Why do I have to sit in the back? It's so noisy!_ She thought angrily as Gojyo and Goku continued their argument.

"Are you gonna get me another beer, or am I gonna have to make you!"

"I-"

Paige stood up in between the two arguing ones, and yelled, "Gojyo, get your own beer yourself, and Goku, just ignore the stupid pervert!"

They both stared at her, confused by her sudden outburst, and sat down.

"Your usefulness has been proven." Sanzo said while reading the newspaper.

Paige glared at him, "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"That we have found a reason to keep you with us." He answered bluntly.

Hakkai laughed, "Now, now, you two, we all know that's not the reason we took Paige with us."

She suck her tongue out at Sanzo, "Exactly, stupid priest."

Sanzo took out his gun and aimed it at Paige, "Call me that again, and die." He hissed coldly.

"Stupid priest." She smirked.

He put his finger on the trigger.

"I know that's an empty threat. You wouldn't kill me." She said.

Hakkai put his hand on the gun and lowered it, "Sanzo…"

Sanzo huffed and went back to his newspaper.

"What was that all about?" Goku whispered to Paige.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, the thing with Sanzo. You're not supposed ta say anything when he points his gun at ya." He frowned.

"Why? Is there some unwritten rule about Sanzo and his gun?" She glanced at Sanzo and snickered.

"Probably." Gojyo answered.

Paige yelped quietly, "I forgot you were here, Gojyo." She smiled.

"What? That's mondo cold." Gojyo said jokingly.

"I'm sorry…you're so quiet though." She smiled apologetically at him and turned to Hakkai, "Are we at the next village yet?"

"Does it look like we're there?" Sanzo asked grumpily.

Hakkai smiled, "We're almost there, Paige."

"Good." She replied simply.

Authoress Notes: Thank you for ALL my reviews, they make me feel so...warm and fuzzy when I get one. Well, maybe not warm and fuzzy, but they make me feel good. Anyways, sorry this chappie is shorter than usual, but I have had NO ideas. Oh, and another thing, please give me suggestions for the next chapter. If you do, I'll make the next chapter muuuuuuch longer. (Ha ha, bribery.)So, e-mail me your suggestions! (e-mail is on profile.)


	9. Chap 9

Notice Of Endness!

As of right now, I am discontinuing this story for a couple reasons.

1. Obviously, I am not putting much care into the chapters.

2. I have lost interest in this story. Obviously.

3. My BEST FRIEND agreed with me when I said this story sucks.

4. I would rather let you guys read something that I enjoy writing and something I put more care into writing.

* * *

So, I'm sorry if you wanted me to continue, but I have another story up that is MUCH better. So, if you want to read something...long and pretty good, read my other story.

Well, thank you for stickin' with this awful story. Ha ha.

One day, I will re-write it, and maybe I'll like it.

Oh, and if you want to know who Paige ends up with, just ask if you review.

P.S. Please don't be mad at me. :)


End file.
